Happily Ever After ?
by JumpGirl42
Summary: When a young woman is forced to marry a certain colonel she must decide between learning to love, or living a lonely life as wife to a man she loathes. See if you like it, first fanfic. Try to review,please!complete
1. The worst day of her life

Happily Ever After?

Anita Sullivan straightened her veil and took one more look in the mirror before her father came to escort her to her future husband.

Colonel Tavington stood at the alter awaiting Anita's arrival. This wasn't a marriage of love, but one of convenience. Anita arrived a few minutes later in a lovely white and blue silk gown. Her deep auburn hair shone like satin under the mist like veil.

Tavington smiled at her fondly, while she turned her head and gave a saddened smile to Bordon. She had been forced to leave him to marry Tavington. Bordon gave her a sad smile of encouragement to her. He had to be strong for her sake.

Tavington extended a hand to her as she stepped up next to him. She took it timidly as the ceremony began.

" Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and woman in holy matrimony." The priest read. Anita cringed slightly at the words.

" If anyone wishes to object let them speak now or forever hold their piece" the priest announced.

" I do!" a voice said.

Tavington and Anita turned around as did everyone else. There standing looking the colonel straight in the eye was his own trusted subordinate, James Bordon.


	2. A relationship destroyed

(AN: Okay so, I've gotten one review from a person so far, reviews would be appreciated, but if you don't want to send one I'm fine with that.)

Ch 2

Tavington gripped Anita's hand tightly as he frowned disapprovingly at Bordon.

" What was that? Bordon?" he asked trying to keep his cool.

"Sir, I object to this union." James replied cautiously.

Anita stood silently next to the colonel afraid he was going to do something violent. Her father stood up and glared at Captain Bordon.

" Captain Bordon, I thought I already denied you my daughter's hand. And yet you still pursue it!" General Sullivan snapped.

Bordon felt weak. It was one thing to object at a wedding, but your superior's wedding to the daughter of a general was out of the question.

" I stand firm in my beliefs, sir. I love your daughter and I won't stand here watching her marry a man that will not stay loyal to her." Bordon said.

Tavington glared at Bordon his hand near his sword. He knew Bordon was right; he wouldn't be loyal to Anita. Even if he were, she would be miserable.

" Perhaps we should ask the bride how she feels." Tavington stated.

Anita hated being under pressure; she glanced around nervously and looked up at Tavington. She could marry Bordon, live a happy life, though it would ruin his reputation or she could marry Tavington and live a perfectly miserable life and never see Bordon again. Her mother was inside very ill, the doctors had advised Anita not to disappoint her.

Her father had said any type of shock could kill her mother, who had truly been good to her only child. So taking a deep breath Anita made her heart-breaking decision.

" I will marry Colonel Tavington," she said tearfully.

Bordon looked up horrified that she would ever do such a thing. Anita couldn't bear to meet his eyes. She felt so ashamed forever giving him her heart, only to have to go and break his. The ceremony went on in silence. Anita and Tavington were now married. They walked up to the plantation house for the reception, that wouldn't be much more exciting from the ceremony


	3. Lady Sullivan

(AN: Okay I have three reviews so far, I've gotten a request for longer chapters and an explanation on the wedding situation. So for that response here it is, and my friend edited and added to it.)

Ch 3

Anita sat in a chair next to Tavington as she watched the guests' dance and laugh.

Why couldn't she be out there right now enjoying herself? This was her father's fault.

Why did her friend have to elope with Captain Roberts? Catherine was promised to Tavington before she had run-off. Then she too decided she wouldn't marry him and left Anita to fill in her spot. General Sullivan was looking for a gentleman for Anita to marry. He already had denied Bordon her hand when he had discovered Tavington 's problem.

Anita was introduced to the colonel and immediately she had replaced Catherine through nature and beauty. Tavington had arranged for the wedding five months after he had met her.

Normally her father despised Tavington for his brutal and ruthless actions on the battlefield; but Anita's mother wasn't getting any better and she wanted to see her daughter get married. So General Sullivan had agreed and Anita had to suffer.

"Anita? Dearest?" a soft voice asked behind her.

She turned to see a person she least expected.

" Mother? " She asked in disbelief.

Lady Sullivan gave her daughter a hug and sighed happily.

" I'm so sorry your father forced you into this," The woman apologized tears forming in her eyes.

Anita embraced her mother again as they both comforted each other. Then someone tapped Anita on the shoulder.

" You have never introduced me to your mother," Tavington said.

Anita stood up and reluctantly introduced the two.

" Mother, this is my husband, William," Anita said softly.

" William this is my mother Lady Sullivan,"

Lady Sullivan offered her hand and glared at William. He shifted uncomfortably under her sharp gaze. Anita gave her mother a look of '_see told you he was a jerk'_

" Anita would you care to dance?" William asked her. I t felt more like a threat or command to her. She nodded in agreement as he led her to the dance floor. A slow waltz was playing in the background. William slipped a hand around her waist as she put her hand lightly on his shoulder as they began to sway and twirl in almost a trance. William was an excellent dancer but she hardly noticed, she was interested in trying not to cry.

" Can't you at least try to smile, people are staring." He hissed.

" Well maybe I would if you actually cared about how I felt and not how I looked," she snapped.

He looked at her giving an overly fake smileand spoke again.

" We'll talk later" he said.

Anita gave a weak smile and cursed herself in her head for not saying something in James' defense at the ceremony. They waltzed on when she finally had enough.

" We'll talk when I'm ready." Then she stepped away from her husband and walked out to the garden.

(AN: Disclaimer, I do not own the movie The Patriot nor its characters, But I do Own Anita's family and Catherine.)


	4. A simple gift

(AN: Okay I'm sorry about the waltz thing, I thought about having them do a minuet but I didn't think it fit in. I am a big eighteenth century fan really, but you have to bend the rules sometimes.)

Ch 4

Near the end of the reception Tavington grabbed Anita and pulled her into a spare bedroom. She struggled and fought until he picked her up and sat her down in a chair.

" Let me go! I want to say goodbye to my mother." She demanded trying to get up again.

William held her down again.

"Anita, _You will listen,_" he said in a dark tone.

Anita was now terrified of what her husband was going to do to her. William stared her in the eye and used the same threatening tone.

" You as my wife _will_ obey everything I tell you to do, without question."

Anita turned her face away from him, only to have him force it back. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

" I'm not finished yet. Failure to obey me will result in punishment, understood." He finished.

He turned to leave when she called out to him.

" You sound like my father, I'm not going to allow you to treat me like one of your men," she said shakily trying to say it with confidence.

William turned around sharply and slapped her soundly.

" Have you not heard a single word I just said." He hissed.

Anita was now crying freely and holding her cheek where he had just slapped her.

" I will never be yours." She wept.

" Will you?" he sneered pulling her towards the bed.

" Stop!" she grabbed a candleholder and hit him on her head.

" Damn it woman!" William cried out.

Anita noticed his forehead was bleeding. She did feel somewhat guilty.

" Here, take it," she sighed handing him a handkerchief.

He snatched it from her. Anita stepped away and backed into something. Startled she turned around to see a large covered object.

" What's this? " she asked pulling the cover off. She gasped in surprise.

" It's my wedding gift to you." William said as she looked over the newly purchased pianoforte.

" It's beautiful," she sighed," Thank you"

" You're welcome," he said stiffly.

She sat down and fingered the keys, then looked up at him."

" Shall I play?" she asked not sure how he would react.

William gave a small smile at her attempt to make it up to reconcile.

" I would like that."

She stretched her long, slender fingers and began to play.

It was a lively tune which to her mind off of the days previous events and into a care free world. William stepped closer to the piano as she finished her song and looked down at her.

" Thank you," he whispered and kissed her softly


	5. The Morning after

(AN: Okay this is rated T so I'm not going to put anything inappropriate in here. Thank you to those who have been reviewing my story so far.)

Ch 5

Anita awoke the next morning and turned to see William gone. She had reluctantly given in to stay with William last night. She found a slip of paper on his pillow and unfolded it.

_Anita,_

_Sorry I wasn't here; I had to speak with Cornwallis this morning. Meet me in the garden at noon. Don't be late,_

_William_

Anita smiled and changed with the help of a maid to tighten her corset.

" Thank you, um-" Anita stopped not knowing her name.

" It's Ebony, ma'am" the young girl smiled.

" Ebony?" Anita repeated.

" Shall I do your hair ma'am?" Ebony asked.

Anita nodded and sat down in front of the mirror as Ebony curled and worked her hair on the top of her head. The finished product was nicely done. Anita turned to the girl and thanked her once again.

" Um ma'am Captain Bordon wanted to give this to you," Ebony whispered handing a letter to her. Then Anita excused her and waited until the door was shut to open the letter.

_My Dearest Anita,_

_I don't know why I've written to you; for the trouble this letter would cause if found would be unimaginable. Yesterday I objected because I love you, yet your decision left me wondering whether you loved me. There's nothing I can do now to help you now. _

_I still love you, I always will. Just don't forget me and remember I'll always be there for you. For the time being goodbye,_

_James_

Anita felt weak and sat down trying to take in all that had happened. She decided to hide the letter in her sketchbook. She went downstairs and checked the time on the clock. It was already 11: 57! She ran out to the garden in hopes of reaching William in time. She nearly tripped over her gown as she passed the bench. Someone grabbed her hand.

" Excuse me!" she exclaimed.

" Oh excuse yourself!" they shot back pulling her to the bench.

She looked at them and sighed in frustration and shock.

" Don't do that!" she snapped at William.

He smirked and moved so that she could sit down. She pulled her hat back so she could see well.

" What took you so long?" He demanded.

" What are you talking about? I was here on time!" she snapped.

William looked at her incredulously.

" You were fifteen minutes late, Anita." He stated

" That's not possible the clock in the-"

The clock in the entry way is always fifteen minutes late." William cut in.

Anita huffed in defeat and turned to look glance away for a moment.

A couple strolled talking excitedly, a few women gossiped as they returned to the Middleton's home. William tapped her on the shoulder.

" I wanted to say Thank you for last night." He said in a hushed tone.

Anita, not knowing how to reply thanked him as well.

" Than you for the wonderful gift, who told you I played?" she asked.

" I thought that most women did, I just happened to marry a woman who was good at It." He smiled

" I don't really have much time, I have to go and meet the Lord General and O'Hara here to discuss some military matters."

" Oh, well." She smirked.

" Would you accompany me? "

Anita never expected him to ever ask her to go anywhere with him. Especially since they didn't really know each other to well.

" Are you sure, I mean don't you need to talk to them alone?"

" They asked me to introduce you to them, they really didn't get to congratulate us yesterday." He frowned.

Anita obliged and he took her to where the two generals were standing.

Anita got one look at their fake smiles and knew this was not going to be good.

She stood next to William as he introduced her to them. O'Hara eyed William disapprovingly before turning to talk to her.

" Lady Tavington it is an honor to make your acquaintance." He said the title as if he swallowed something rather sour.

She nodded and played along, ignoring his tone.

" I'm sorry we did not get to meet you earlier." Cornwallis said.

The gentlemen talked a little while more about the wedding then moved on to military talk, which she found rather boring. O'Hara kept looking over at her nervously; as though he hopped she couldn't under stand what they were saying. Anita excused herself, saying she had to attend to something. She walked the long way to the house, looking at all the flowers in bloom. Suddenly Ebony came rushing over to her.

" M'lady, your father wants to see you, he says something's wrong with your mother."


	6. Lillian

(AN: This Chapter will introduce another character Lillian.)

Ch 6

Anita and Ebony ran quickly to the Sullivan suite. Anita threw open the door, pushing past her father to the bed where her mother lay.

" Mother!" Anita said breathlessly.

Lady Sullivan was unconscious and paled, her husband stood unable to do anything.

" What happened?" Anita demanded looking at her father.

A small girl in the corner was crying softly. Anita rose and went to her.

" Lillian, do you know what happened?" Anita asked her young, orphaned cousin.

" She told me to go and get Uncle Robert, when we got back she wasn't awake." She sniffled.

" Has a doctor been sent for?" Anita asked

"Yes," her father replied.

Anita sighed and sat next to her mother. She would not leave until all was better.

The doctors arrived shortly and revived Lady Sullivan. Anita felt she should help them in some way.

" Mother, perhaps I should watch Lillian for a while." Anita offered.

" Are you sure?" Lady Sullivan asked.

" I'm sure William won't mind." Anita said.

" Alright."

William Tavington unlocked the door to his room; tired he poured himself a glass of Port and slumped in to a chair. Anita walked into the room holding the hand of four-year-old Lillian. She saw William in the chair and turned to Lillian.

" He's tired right now." She whispered to the child.

" Who is he?" she asked.

" That's my husband, William." Anita replied.

She picked up Lillian and slowly made her way over to the chair. Taking a deep breath she spoke softly to him.

" William," She said acting as though she loved him for Lillian's sake.

" What? " he asked groggily.

" We have a visitor." She said.

" Tell O'Hara to leave me the Hell alone." He said.

" I'm taking care of my cousin until my mother is in better health." She said.

" What!" he exclaimed fully paying attention.

" I'm taking care of my Four-year-old cousin." She repeated.

" And you didn't consult me first?" he asked.

" She's only staying until my mother recovers."

" Fine." William stood up and looked at Lillian.

" What is her name?"

" This is Lilliana, or Lillian for short." She introduced.

" Lillian this is William." My husband.

" How old are you?" he demanded, forcing a smile.

Lillian held up four fingers.

" Four? My brother has a daughter your age." William said.

Anita was glad he was somewhat all right with this temporary arrangement.

" Can I go and get my doll now? " Lillian asked.

"Of course sweetheart." Anita set her down.

Lillian's black curls bounced behind her as she hurried off. Anita smiled and went to set up a bed for the girl. William sighed in defeat and looked out the window and muttered. He was always too nice to Anita, so much for lecturing her.


	7. Sleepover

(AN: Sorry I haven't updated recently. I was busy yesterday. Okay, there has been three hundred something hits to my story and only nine reviews so far. Come on what's so hard about clicking the blue button and typing in a short reply?)

Ch 7

Anita had made a bed for Lillian in the separate section of the suite they shared.

She had tucked the girl in and was heading to bed herself. William was sitting in bed already, looking at a leather bound book.

" What's that? " Anita asked climbing in next to him.

" Just a log I keep for Dragoons, reference purposes." He answered setting it down.

" Oh- William, do you like Lillian? I know it was rather last minute but my mother really needed some time to recover."

" I know. I just wasn't aware that she was so young. She's going to need a lot of attention, Anita." He said

"I don't do much during the day." Anita replied.

" But, still."

" I am capable of taking care of her, it would be experience for future reference." Anita explained.

" If we have any of our own at all." He muttered under his breath.

" What do you mean, don't you want children?"

" I don't know, perhaps. I think they require to much time." He said.

Anita frowned, she had always longed to be a mother, and this marriage was crushing all her dreams.

" Ana?" a small voice called her by her nickname.

Anita looked over to the side of the bed and saw Lillian. The girl was dragging a rag doll on the floor and sucking her thumb.

" What is it sweetheart?" Anita asked

" There's a strange noise outside my window." She said.

Anita smiled softly and got out of bed. William looked at her confused. She mouthed something to him; he nodded and picked up the log again. Anita picked Lillian up and headed to the makeshift bedroom.

" Alright let's see what's making the strange noise." Anita opened the window.

She saw a twig scraping the window and broke it off. She closed the window and turned to Lillian.

" There it shouldn't bother you any longer." She said.

Lillian got into bed and laid her head down. Anita sat down in a chair next to her.

" All right now get some sleep, I'll wake you up tomorrow morning, alright." Anita kissed Lillian's forehead.

" Good night Ana,"

" Sweet dreams, Lily"

Anita turned to leave when she saw William.

" You would be a wonderful mother." He said.

" If we have any children at all." She retorted

They got in bed and Anita turned away from him. He sighed and blew out the candle.

" Good Night." He grumbled.


	8. AN

Okay, I really want to continue this story. The problem is that I don't know what to do next. So I have several choices for you to choose from.

Situation 1.

Tavington must do some baby-sitting for Anita, Lillian drives him insane.

Situation 2.

I put Bordon in and because of Lillian's appearance he thinks Anita was having a previous affair with Tavington before their marriage.

Situation 3.

I have O'Hara make a complete fool of himself at a dinner party.

Please choose the number of the situation and tell me through a review which situation you would like to occur.

Thanks,

Charlotte Norrington


	9. Losing a friend

(Okay, I have to agree with AkashaVampireQueen. This story is romance drama and I have been straying from that fact, so I thought maybe I could change the genre or add I Bordon. I 've decided to add in Bordon and possibly make Tavington drunk, sorry to those who think that this will suck.)

Ch 9

Anita woke Lillian up the next morning.

" Wake up, we have a big day ahead of us." Anita said softly.

Lillian opened her eyes and looked at Anita. Anita helped her out of bed and helped her change into a pale blue dress, which brought out the blue-green color in her eyes. Then Anita tied a white ribbon in Lillian's black curls.

" Do I look pretty?" Lillian asked.

Anita smiled back at the child.

" You look very pretty indeed. Shall we take a walk outside?" Anita smiled.

Lillian nodded and they grabbed their hats. Anita and Lillian went outside.

" Where do you want to go first? To the Dogwoods or to the boxwood path?" Anita asked Lillian.

She was so occupied in looking down at Lillian she didn't realize that she was about to collide with someone until she was knocked down on the ground.

" Oh! I'm terribly sorry!" the person apologized helping her up.

" That's alright." She said dusting herself off. Lillian was standing to the side.

" Anita! What are you doing here?" The man asked.

She looked up only to find herself face to face with James Bordon.

" What am I doing here? I live here remember." She smiled.

She almost melted under his gaze just like she used to. I

" You don't know how glad I am to see you." He sighed happily.

" Oh James I have to introduce you to someone, this is Lillian," Anita said moving behind the girl. Bordon's smile fell and he looked at her in a bit of shock.

" Who is she?" he said his voice quivering.

" Are you alright, James?" Anita asked.

" Why am I even asking you this? Look at her I mean she resembles her father so much." He spat.

" What are you talking about? You don't even know her father, this is my cousin!" Anita exclaimed. A couple of women stared at them then moved along rather quickly after receiving a dark glare from Anita.

" Oh! Is that what you're telling everyone?" James said sneered.

" What exactly are you implying?" she snapped.

" Only that the woman I gave everything to, never loved me in the first place!" he shouted at her.

" I would never do such a thing- how dare you assume that." Anita had begun to cry with anger and frustration for being publicly accused of an act she did not commit.

By now James was equally as upset as Anita but had somehow managed not to cry no matter how much he wanted to.

" I never want to see you again," James turned away from her slightly.

" Alright then, good bye Captain Bordon." Anita took Lillian's hand and went back inside.

Ebony greeted her inside the room.

" Morning ma'am." She said cheerfully.

" Ebony would you mind taking Lillian somewhere for a while." Anita asked.

" Not at all, come on Pumpkin," Ebony took the child out of the room.

As soon as the door was closed, Anita broke down. How dare he treat her like that She had merely told him the truth and just like that everything she had from him was gone. He would never be there for her any longer. She had to figure out how to survive without his support. Suddenly the door swung open and William came barging in.

" What the Hell is wrong with you!" he demanded.

" What are you talking about?" Anita asked wiping her eyes.

" I almost got demoted today for your little spat with Bordon! Honestly Anita, What were you thinking!" He cried.

" For your information it was he who started the fight about Lillian." She snapped.

" About Lillian? You were fighting about Lillian!" He smirked.

" He accused me of having a child while still seeing him." Anita said.

" Really, and who did he say the father was?" William sneered.

" You."

William's confident smile fell.

" Damn him." Then he looked at her.

" I suppose he absolutely hates you now." William snapped.

Anita nodded William sighed. He walked out of the room.

" Where are you going?" She called.

" To get my reputation back."


	10. Oblivious O'Hara

(AN: I hope that you all enjoyed chapter nine, and yes for those who are wondering, O'Hara will be rather stupid. For obsessed-1 I had read your story of Tavington being attacked by toddlers, I forgot the name of that one toddler so I really didn't know That Lillian's name was so close. I have a friend named Lillian, so there's my explanation.)

Ch 10 (two days later)

Anita and William had been invited to dine with O'Hara and Cornwallis. This was Anita's first day out of the room since the spat in the gardens.

Ebony was watching Lillian, while they dined. Anita and William walked down the hall to the dining hall.

" Do not speak of the incident tonight." William whispered to her.

People had been spreading rumors about what she and Bordon could have yelling about. Some said it was money, others suspected they were still seeing each other. They walked into the room and were greeted by O'Hara and Cornwallis.

" Lady Tavington." Cornwallis smiled kissing her hand lightly.

O'Hara did the same, both gentlemen merely nodded to William. O'Hara pulled out a seat for Anita.

" Thank you, General." She smiled meekly.

" You're, more than welcome my lady." He replied.

He moved to sit across from her. William sat on her right.

" How have you been fairing lately Lady Tavington? " Cornwallis asked as the servants' poured wine.

" Fine my Lord." she answered.

O'Hara Gazed at her intently from the other side of the table.

William glared at him darkly and O'Hara adverted his attention to his plate.

Anita gave a small smile to her husband who relaxed a bit.

" Well yes, the real reason I asked you here was because of your father." Cornwallis said.

" My father?" Anita asked.

" Yes, He was in a battle today, I'm afraid he was injured and must rest for several weeks."

" Why did no one tell me?" she asked

" They were ordered not to say anything," Tavington replied.

" Yes, but he is my father!" she snapped.

" We didn't want you to be worried after the incident, a couple of days ago." O'Hara cut in.

Tavington turned and glared at him. Cornwallis gave him a disapproving look and Anita bowed her head. She looked up at him with humility in her eyes.

" Do you know what it's is like to go and have everyone whisper behind your back about absolutely nothing? For your information, I wasn't doing anything wrong! Captain Bordon accused me of an action which I did not do, and now my whole family is suffering for it." She snapped. She stood up and threw her napkin down on her chair.

" Good evening Gentlemen." And with that she walked out of the room.

Tavington sat there stock-still and looked at O'Hara and gave him a disgusted look before he left to go after Anita.

"Anita," he said calling after her.

"What!" she cried, turning around sharply.

"You're going to have to excuse that ass O'Hara," he said simply. "He never knows what he's talking about and never shuts up."

Anita's expression did not change.

"Please, come back and eat," he asked.

"Why didn't you tell me about my father being injured?" Anita asked again. "And a couple of days ago, at that! You are my husband…why do you hide things from me?"

She was shocked she had said that because she was totally against the marriage in the beginning. William hesitated

" Even though it may not seem like it at times I do care for you Anita, I have to care about you sometimes!" he said.

" Oh really?" she asked in mock surprise.

" Would you stop it, your being childish." He said.

" Leave me be! I 'm not hungry." And she stormed away from him.

He chased after her once again. Catching her hand her turned her around.

" If your going I'm coming too." He stated.

" No you're not!"

" Yes I am" he hissed.

" Go away!" she yanked her hand away.

" Fine I'm going- back to our room." He smirked

" What! You can't do that!"

" Of course I can. Remember it was my room before you moved in?"

" Wha- Oh fine you can come." She said defeated.

William gave her a confident grin and walked ahead. Suddenly Anita caught up and whacked him on the back the head.

" You can come if you can beat me!" she cried and ran ahead.

" What!" he asked then started to run.

She was actually running pretty fast for a woman in a dress and heels.

Then suddenly he sprinted ahead of her and touched the door first.

" I win."

She pushed him and grabbed the doorknob. He shoved her back.

" Excuse me Colonel!" she said.

" No Excuse me Lady Tavington." He said

They were getting close to each other. She looked up at him, and smiled.

" Thank you, for getting O'Hara eyes off of me."

William didn't do anything but kiss her softly.

" Y ou're welcome."


	11. Making things work

Does everyone like my chapter ten? I hope so because here's chapter eleven!

* * *

Ch 11

Anita looked up at William in slight shock, never had she eve dreamed of him kissing her willingly. Her emerald orbs questioned him, and then William gave her another confident smile and turned the knob. Suddenly she fell onto the floor having leaned against the door.

" Ouch," she said her voice quivering in pain.

" What? " he laughed having tricked her yet again.

" Ouch," she repeated in an attempt to get up she collapsed on to the floor again.

" Anita?" he asked helping her up.

Her wrist was dangling strangely as if it had no bones. William helped her sit down on the bed. Ebony came in from the other room with Lillian.

" Anita, are you all right?" William asked.

She shook her head and whimpered slightly.

" Ebony go and get a doctor." He ordered.

The maid hurried off. William had Anita lay down.

" Anita, I'm-" William was at a loss for words.

He so desperately wanted to tell her how sorry he was for injuring her, but he couldn't be soft in front of her.

_Say it!_

' I can't it would ruin my reputation'

Come on you know you want to, she's your wife 

' I can't actually let her think I care for her. I'm the butcher remember?'

While William debated with his conscience, Lillian had snuck up next to Anita. The four-year-old was slowly drifting off to sleep. Anita smiled and rubbed the back of the child softly. William had made a decision and turned to speak when he saw Lillian breathing softly in Anita's arms. He a small smile, imagining Anita with their own children.

_Stupid! You don't want children remember?_

" Anita, I am sorry." William replied moving to kneel next to her.

Anita gave him a confused face. He kneeled down next to her.

" I know we have our differences, but now that we've gotten to know each other this marriage seems to have hope. So I'm willing to make this marriage work, do you agree?" he asked

Anita frowned slightly and for a minute William thought she would decline, when suddenly she smiled broadly.

" Well Colonel Tavington, I must say that no matter how much I dislike you, I love your terms. I agree." She spoke.

William was about to say some thing to her, when the doctor burst in along with Cornwallis and O'Hara. William frowned at O'Hara who kept saying " Oh I knew I should have passed her the chicken, it has a lot of protein you know." Ebony wasn't interested in chicken or General O'Hara's attempts to impress her. She scooped up Lillian and carried her out of the room. Cornwallis suggested that Tavington come and have a drink with them while the doctor checked Anita.

" I'd rather stay here, My Lord," he replied.

" Very well, come O'Hara." His Lordship said

O'Hara looked around the room for Ebony but gave up finally when the Lord General snapped at him.

" O"HARA MOVE, THAT IS AN ORDER!"

O'Hara scurried out of the room at once, just as the doctor gave the diagnosis.

" I'm sorry to say she has a broken wrist." The doctor said. William sighed and Anita paled.

" How exactly did she fall any how?"

" Well-um – we-she" William stuttered.

" I tripped and landed funny," she said simply.

" Oh, well be more careful Lady Tavington, I don't wish to see you in my medical tent."

" Thank You Doctor" William said escorting the man out.

" Good night Colonel."

William closed the door and went to sit next to Anita.

" Well you certainly will have a difficult time caring for Lillian."

" I think she can go back now." Anita sighed.

" Anita, don't send her back not yet," William said

" And why not?"

" It's good reference for the future" he recalled her words.

" If we have any at all."

William smiled at his wife, " You're wonderful"

Anita sighed happily." I think this can work"

* * *

.

So do you like it? Took me an hour to think of.


	12. Winter surprises

* * *

Hey, It's me again just in case you're wondering I changed the names of the chapters.

I don't know about you but I get sick and tired of titles being 'Ch 2'

So here's ch 12

* * *

Ch 12 (2 months later)

Things had been going great for Anita and William, Lillian was due to leave any day and William was supposedly to go on more raids. Anita in the mean time was making a new apron for Lillian. Lillian was playing in front of the fireplace with her new rag doll she had received for her birthday last week. Anita gazed out the window at the snow falling gently on the ground. It was near Christmas time everyone was visiting each other. People had begun to warm up to Anita after they had realized how sweet of a person she was. William was due back any day, now and Anita would have wonderful news for him. The doorknob turned and William stepped in.

" You're back! " Anita exclaimed putting down the unfinished apron.

William smiled and gave her a much-needed embrace. He backed away slightly after feeling a slightly larger waist. He looked at her with a puzzled face. She placed a hand on her stomach giving it away. He didn't say anything but gave her another hug.

" We'll discuss this later." He whispered in her ear.

She nodded and spoke to Lillian.

" Lillian, Look who's here!" she exclaimed.

" Uncle Will!" Lillian cried running to William.

She had called him Uncle Will after she had gotten to know him better. Now she looked forward to his homecoming for days now. He smiled down at her and picked her up.

" Oh Anita, This is from Bordon." He frowned handing her a slip of paper.

She accepted it nervously and went to the window to read it.

_Anita,_

_I 'm wanted to apologize for ruining your reputation outside like that._

_It's taken me two months to say this and I'm sorry. I don't think I can ever show my face to you and be that person you once knew. I've moved on, I am now currently courting a Miss Catherine Aubrey. I believe Marriage is in our plans for the future. No doubt you'll be at the wedding. I hope your somewhat satisfied with your arrangement, you get to be with the one you love. _

_Goodbye Anita, _

_Captain James Bordon._

Anita was near tears by now. How could he be so cruel? She crumpled the letter and tossed it into the flames. William was a bit shocked at her reaction, but said nothing as he set Lillian down. She finally turned to face him as she regained her composure.

" Are you going to be all right?" he asked approaching her.

" I hope he burns in h-" he covered her mouth and pointed at Lillian who was playing with her doll. Anita rolled her eyes at him and shoved his hand away. She picked up her work and moved to the wardrobe where the folded clothes were kept. William followed her.

" Anita what did he say?" William asked not really wanting to know what had made her so upset.

" He's currently courting _Miss Catherine Aubrey._" Anita said.

William burst out laughing. Anita glared at him.

" What's so funny!" She demanded

" Bordon can't lie very well can he? Catherine Aubrey's his cousin!" William said.

Anita sighed in frustration and stomped her foot and slammed the wardrobe doors shut. She looked out the window at the hills in the distance. William stepped up behind hr and placed his hand on her stomach.

" Who do you think the child will look like?" She asked leaning her head against his shoulder.

" Possibly me, my father's side of the family usually has the strongest characteristics in the children." William said. His grip on her got stronger.

" You really don't like your father do you?" She asked.

" He ruined the family name, I'm glad he's dead."

Anita covered his hand with her own.

" You know I really didn't think we would ever get along." She said turning around to face him.

" Did you ever think we could fall in love?" He asked.

" No, did you."

" Perhaps." He smiled.

They leaned towards each other and kissed.

"M'lady did you w-" Ebony stopped and turned around upon walking in on them.

Anita sighed and they broke away. William held her close still and looked at her.

" That was interesting."

Anita nodded and the two of them went to check on Lillian.

Ebony was in the corner looking down at her sewing and wouldn't look up. She was still rather pink with embarrassment. Anita sat down in a chair and watched Lillian play with her doll.

" Ana, can we go play outside?" Lillian asked.

" Not right now maybe when the weather warms up a bit."

Suddenly a knock sounded on the door. Ebony rose to open it, a young woman stood in the doorway with a young child.

" Is Colonel Tavington here?" she asked.

" Who are you?" Anita asked

" Oh sorry, my name is Lydia, Lydia Tavington."

* * *

Who is Lydia and what ties does she have to the colonel? 


	13. O'Hara get's It

I had a lot of fun writing chapter twelve so I have now written chapter thirteen, I'm on a typing spree. Hey that's what happens when your summers free except for my dance lessons. But I like taking Pointe class give it up for Ballerinas!

* * *

Ch 13

Anita poured tea for the stranger who had just entered her home. Ebony stood ready to take any orders. William stood uneasily next to Anita. Lydia sat across from the couple, while her son played with Lillian.

" Amazing how children hold no prejudice against each other." She sighed.

" Yes, well they have not been taught to hold prejudices against each other, yet." Anita added curtly.

Lydia stirred her tea nervously as the tension between she and Anita grew.

" Pardon me asking, but what business do you have with William?" Anita asked forcing a smile.'

" Well, we are divorced, I am remarrying another man and I cannot take our son with me." Lydia said.

William cringed when she stated they were divorced. It was scandalous to divorce your spouse, and it ruined your reputation to do so. Not that it mattered to William; his father had already ruined his reputation.

" Do you think we can care for him? We have a child of our own do in seven months!" Anita explained.

" Well seeing that he is a rather quiet child it shouldn't be a problem." Lydia said sipping her tea.

" Pardon me I must speak with William on this." Anita stood up and took William into the other room.

" She doesn't honestly think she can just barge in here and tell us to care for a child she does not want!" Anita hissed.

" Well he is my son and I can't very well ignore it." William said.

" Well you have ignored it for the past five years William!"

" Listen, I have been paying for his education and well being." William said

" Very well, I guess he may stay, but on one condition, you help me raise him as part of our family." She said.

" And one more thing. Why did you not tell me you were previously married?" She asked.

" I'll explain later, it's confusing."

The two of them finished talking and Lydia looked up.

" So have the two of you decided? I know it's rather last minute but you two seem like you can handle Robert." She said setting down her teacup.

" Yes we decided we'll raise him, but we recommend you write to him every so often to let him know you care." William said.

" Oh I knew you were good people William!" She smiled.

" One question though. Why can't you take him with you take him with you." William asked.

" My fiancé doesn't want children and I need this marriage." Lydia said

" And who is your fiancé?" Anita asked.

" Charles O'Hara." She stated.

Ebony let out a strangled sob and politely excused herself. She and O'Hara had been courting for a while; obviously he didn't want to be with her any longer.

" I must go talk to her." Anita said.

She went outside the room to talk to Ebony.

" Ebony, calm down." Anita said handing the young woman a handkerchief.

" Doesn't he love me, I didn't do something wrong did I?" Ebony asked drying her tears.

" Some men are complete fools they don't know what a good woman is."

" But I love him! He may be a bit strange but I still love him." She said fresh tears pouring down her face.

" It's going to be all right, I promise you that." Anita said giving Ebony a hug.

They heard footsteps behind them and turned around to see O'Hara.

" Is everything alright?" He asked.

Ebony looked at Anita then punched O'Hara.

" How could you!" She cried.

" Whatever it is I'm sorry," He said hiding his head under his arms.

" Damn right your sorry!" A voice said from behind Anita.

" Lydia! Darling I didn't mean it!" O'Hara exclaimed getting up.

" I was going to leave my son for you! For You!" Lydia said stepping up to the cowering O'Hara.

She slapped him and stormed off with her son. Leaving a trembling O'Hara in her wake.


	14. The Aftermath

So who liked the last Chapter? Anyone? Anyone? Who cares?

* * *

Ch 14

" What's going on?" William asked coming out of the room.

" Well um let's just say that O'Hara got what he deserved." Anita said nervously.

Ebony looked down hiding her rather pleased smile.

" Well if he deserved it, I only wish I could have been there to see it." He smiled.

Anita took his arm as he escorted her back inside.

" Ebony, are you coming?" Anita asked turning around.

" Yes sorry, I was just thinking." She replied.

The three of them went back inside to check on Lillian.

" Lillian why don't we go-Lillian?" Anita asked.

She did a quick scan of the room and couldn't find the girl.

" Lillian? Where are you?" William asked.

They could hear whimpering from the other room and they all ran over to it.

Lillian was holding her head and making soft crying noises. Anita went over to her and checked on her.

" Lillian? Are you all right?" She asked.

" My head hurts." She replied.

" Did you hit it on something?"

Lillian nodded and climbed into Anita's arms.

" Okay let's go and make it better." She picked her up and carried her into the main room and sat with her.

William sat down in his chair and smiled at Anita.

" We'll have our own in a few months."

" Don't remind me." Anita groaned.

" Pardon me saying ma'am but you're rather fortunate, my mother had eight!" Ebony said.

" Well I guess you're right. I mean this is my first. Are you the eldest Ebony?" Anita asked.

" No I'm the second oldest, my brother John is the oldest. The youngest is five her name is Elizabeth." Ebony said sewing a blanket for the baby.

" And I had know idea. You should speak up more often Ebony. You're part of this family too." Anita said.

Lillian had drifted off to sleep again and Anita carried her off to bed. Today had been a busy day for her and everybody else. Another knock was at the door and William rose to open it.

" This damn door just keeps bringing more bad news doesn't it." He cursed opening it.

There stood a very tired looking General Sullivan.

" Sir! Come in." William helped him to the chair.

" Where's my daughter?" He demanded.

Anita came in from the other room and saw her father in the chair.

" Father? What are you doing here is something wrong with mother?" she asked.

" No, nothing is wrong. Your mother just wants Lillian back that's all."

" Can I bring her back tomorrow?" Anita asked.

" Yes, yes that's fine, I must be going. You take care of her colonel." General Sullivan said.

" I will sir." And with that he shut the door.

* * *

I hate that Chapter, any way does anyone know what type of maternity clothes they wore during the eighteenth century? I f you know would you be so kind as to tell me in your review. Thanks, Charlotte Norrington 


	15. Here today gone Tommorow

Sorry I haven't up dated for a while I got lazy.

* * *

Ch 15

Anita pulled her cloak around herself as she went to go and visit William at his tent. He had just arrived back from another raid and she was eager to see him. She didn't bother to acknowledge her appearance and stepped in. She wished she had because her husband was currently talking to Bordon. She hurried out of the tent before she could be seen. Or so she thought.

She hid herself under her hood and waited to the side of the tent.

"Anita?" William called.

" I'm positive I saw her run out of the tent." James said as William spotted her.

He stepped over to her and pulled her hood back.

" Hello." She said.

" Did you hear anything we said?" He demanded.

" It was nice to see you too." She snapped pulling away from him.

William sighed and embraced her.

" Yes I missed you I'm sorry I am currently discussing something with Bordon may I speak with you later?" He asked holding her at arms length. He looked at her stomach, which was slowly growing larger.

" You're growing larger." He smiled.

" I'll see you later." And just to spite Bordon, she kissed him on the lips quickly.

She walked back to the plantation house and found Ebony making some tea over the fireplace.

" Oh, M'Lady your father sends word that Miss Lillian is doing fine but misses the Colonel." Ebony said.

Anita smiled and went back to the bedroom to fetch her latest sewing project, a baby blanket. She had made it a pastel yellow and a light green, just incase the baby wasn't a boy as William had hoped.

" What do you think the baby will be Ebony?" Anita asked as she added the finishing touches to the blanket.

" I don't know ma'am perhaps a girl?" Ebony suggested.

" I should hope so, the Colonel thinks otherwise." Anita smiled to herself.

" Well my father wanted boys, He only got two the rest were girls." Ebony said.

" Well two is enough in my opinion." Anita said.

" You only want two?" Ebony asked.

" Well I can't really help it if I have more can I." Anita smirked.

" Have you seen General O'Hara lately?" Anita asked Ebony.

" No, and thank Heaven for that." Ebony replied removing the kettle from the stove. She poured it into the teapot. Then grabbing her embroidery she sat back down.

The two women talked until William burst into the room, three hours later.

" Anita. I'm going out on another raid." He said.

"Where have you been!" Anita asked getting up.

" I was talking to Cornwallis," He said.

" It's after seven William you said you'd be back in an hour!" she cried.

" I said I would see you later, now I am going out on another raid." And with that he kissed her goodbye.

When he was gone Anita sat down in the chair.

" Why does he always have to do this?" Anita asked.

" He'll be fine." Ebony reassured.

" I hope so."

* * *

Okay I have written another story for Pirates of the Caribbean and I will be leaving this story…. Just kidding, I love this story to much! 


	16. The Butcher

Here's chapter sixteen! And if you're interested I have another story for Pirates of the Caribbean. It's about Norrington and a small family.

* * *

Ch 16

Anita tossed and turned in her sleep she kept dreaming William was somehow torturing a broken family of children. Ebony had heard noises and came in form the other room. She found Anita crying and begging someone in her sleep. Thinking to herself Ebony went over to the bed and shook Anita gently.

" M'Lady? Are you all right?" She asked.

" No!" Anita gasped waking up.

She looked around herself and broke down in tears again.

" Are you all right?" Ebony asked.

" It wouldn't be true, it was just a dream it wasn't true." Anita comforted herself while she rocked back and forth.

" You should go back to sleep ma'am it would be best for you and the baby." Ebony said.

Ebony had Anita laid down and placed a cold cloth on her head. Anita calmed down and began to fall asleep. Ebony smiled to herself and returned to her room.

Anita was sleeping when the door opened and William stepped in. He turned to put his things down and walked through to the bedroom. He smiled when he saw Anita, who was now sleeping peacefully. He removed his uniform coat and vest as well as his boots and hair tie. He slipped into bed next to Anita and looked at her silky auburn hair.

He ran his fingers through it carefully, not wanting to wake her.But she must have been a light sleeper because she turned and looked him in the eye.

" Welcome home dearest." She smirked.

" How did you know it was me?" He asked.

" I guessed." She replied.

He kissed her passionately; she however didn't kiss him back.

" Anita is something, bothering you." He asked.

"I had a dream, I know it wasn't real but I can't get the picture out of my mind." Anita said.

" What was it, you can tell me," He said.

" I'd rather not discuss it." She said.

" Anita, please?" He begged.

" There were children and they were crying, you were burning something some type of building they were begging you to stop." She sighed.

He looked at her his bright blue eyes lighting up in the moonlight. He looked at her with sympathy as well as another emotion she recognized as guilt.

" Oh my God, you really did this didn't you?" She gasped in horror.

" Anita, I don't have a choice," He protested trying to seem like a better person to her.

" You slaughter people like animals, like a butcher." She said getting away from him.

" Anita, please." He begged again.

" My husband, the man I love, the father of my child is a murderer." She accused continuing to back away from him.

" Stop Anita. You don't even know the truth."

" I know enough to realize that I can't stay here any longer." She said. She grabbed her cloak and Ebony.

" We are leaving."

She opened the door a slammed it behind her, leaving William in the middle of the room.

* * *

Uhoh the Colonel's got himself in trouble this time.


	17. Red or White?

Hey I know you think I will update every single day, but like I said in my other story, I will update this story every other day.

* * *

Ch 17

Anita sulked in a chair across the room from her mother's bed.

" Anita dear, stop being so childish." Lady Sullivan scolded embroidering a pillow for the baby.

" I knew he was brutal mother, but not that brutal." Anita said.

" Anita you know your father and I can't support you any more." Lady Sullivan said.

" Ma'am pardon me for saying so, but hasn't he been a good husband to you, He loves you and the baby. This war is causing people to go against what they normally would do." Ebony said.

" And she's absolutely right." Lady Sullivan agreed.

" Great, now two people are against me," Anita muttered.

Suddenly the door swung open and General Sullivan walked in.

" Elizabeth, we've been invited to dine with the Lord General." He addressed his wife.

" We eat with him every night! I'm saying where I'm needed most." Lady Sullivan said.

" But I need this." He pleaded with her.

" Why? So you can get another promotion? Tell him I was too sick to go." She argued.

" Oh fine." He said walking out again.

Lady Sullivan smiled and turned back to Anita.

" I'll go later." She sighed.

" Oh mother I wonder how father ever manages to put up with you." Anita smiled.

Two days went by and Anita still had no reply from William. Anita sat in her mother's room looking out the window. Christmas was in three days and everyone was busy sending gifts and visiting people. They had already received several cakes and numerous boxes. She was beginning to miss his embraces and having him next

Someone knocked on the door again and she groaned and went to open it.

William stood in the doorway, holding two bouquets of roses.

" I didn't know if you wanted red or white." He winced holding out both.

Anita looked at the bouquets then up at him. Tears began to form in her eyes and she threw her arms around his neck, taking him totally by surprise.

" I 'm sorry." She wept on his shoulder.

He set down the bouquets and held her in his arms.

" Shh." He soothed.

" I'm so stupid." She cursed herself.

" You are the most intelligent woman I have ever known." He said kissing her sweetly.

" I love you don't ever leave me again." He said breaking the embrace and handing her the roses.

" Now red or white?" he asked.

" Red," She replied

" Red it is my Lady."

* * *


	18. The Christmas Disaster

I liked the last chapter the most so I'm really happy that several other's liked it too. And if you want to read more sweet stories check out obsessed-1's stories.

* * *

Ch 18

Anita was busy getting ready for the Christmas ball. Her hair had been curled, make-up had been applied and she was now currently checking her dark green dress.

" Anita are you ready?" William asked from the other room.

" Coming!" She called.

She stepped into the soft candlelight and tapped William on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled broadly at her.

" You look stunning." He said.

" Thank you, you look handsome." She said.

" Let's go shall we?" he asked offering his arm.

They walked down the hall and stepped into the crowd. People were talking, some were dancing and others were drinking. Anita stood by William as he talked to Captain Wilkins. He was a loyalist and kept smiling over I her direction. Anita admitted he was rather handsome, and kind, though not as proud as Bordon. She wish she hadn't thought that because as soon as she did he stepped in to the group.

" I trust you're having a good Christmas sir." James said

" I was." William said coldly.

Anita gripped his arm warningly. He relaxed a bit and gave a weary smile.

" Well we heard the good news, Congratulations sir." Wilkins said.

" Thank you." Anita said resting her other hand on her stomach.

Bordon's eyes changed from a smug glare to a sadden one. Anita ignored it and looked over to see a woman approach Wilkins.

" They're going to have minuet!" She said grabbing his arm.

" Yes, in a minute Clara," He replied.

" Colonel this is my wife, Clara." He said.

William nodded in her direction.

" This is Captain Bordon,"

Bordon kissed her hand.

" And this is Lady Tavington." He said.

" It's is nice to meet you all." Clara smiled.

She tugged on her husbands arm one last time as he gave in.

" Very well." He sighed.

" Captain I think we'll join you." Anita said.

" What?" William hissed.

" It's only a minuet William." She whispered back.

He gave in as well as they all took their places. Anita and William were second in line after Wilkins and Clara.

They had begun to dance slowly to different music after that and Bordon approached them.

" May I cut in?" He asked.

William glanced at Anita who nodded slowly.

" Very well." William replied.

Bordon danced as he talked to her.

" You look lovely." He complimented.

" Thank you but my _husband_ already said I was stunning," She said.

" Anita I wanted to tell you that, I 'm truly sorry for what happened outside, I was just so upset about losing you, I couldn't hold it in any longer. When I found out you weren't lying I felt so horrible." He said.

" Yes well I accept your apology." She said.

" I still love you, I can't stop dreaming of you." He said, " and every night it breaks my heart to know I've lost you."

She felt like she wanted to kiss him and tell him everything was all right. But she loved William now.

" James, I – I." She stuttered.

" Tell me you feel the same way." He begged.  
" I can't." She said.

He kissed her passionately.

" Anita?" William asked.

He looked around the dance floor until his eyes froze on one spot. His heart was racing and all his emotions were swirling around in his head. Did she do it willingly? Did she love him any more? How could she do this to him?

Anita broke the embrace and saw William staring at her horrified. He hurried out of the room and she was left standing there.

* * *

OMG! Cliff-hanger. 


	19. A Simple Solution

Sob- I think I will be wrapping this story up shortly so I think I may write a sequel all in favor scream aye!

* * *

Ch 19 

William sat outside near the rose bushes thinking of what he had just witnessed.

Had it really all come down to this? Had he really let her lead him on like that? He tried to catch his breath and found it hard to breathe all together.

" William! William please!" Anita d you, so is the baby his?" He asked.

" No this is your child." She insisted.

" Well whatever you say you can raise his child with him. I knew you would never be mine." He said.

He began to walk away towards the mansion. She tried to follow when he turned around.

" No. You stay out here." Then he walked back to their room.

" You can't do this to me! To our baby!" She screamed.

William closed will not come with me."

" What?" she asked

" You and Bordon you think you're so smart. I can't believe you did that to me Anita. I loved you, so is the baby his?" He asked.

" No this is your child." She insisted.

" Well whatever you say you can raise his child with him. I knew you would never be mine." He said.

He began to walk away towards the mansion. She tried to follow when he turned around.

" No. You stay out here." Then he walked back to their room.

" You can't do this to me! To our baby!" She screamed.

William closed his eyes at her plea. But regardless he kept his proud stride. Anita sat on the bench and cried. She must have been alone for ten minutes when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

" Anita I 'm sorry I didn't mean to do that." Bordon said.

" Get away from me! You've ruined enough!" She shrieked.

" I know I have." He said

" No, it just got worse." She said trying to control herself.

" I know I shouldn't have kissed you." He said.

" William left!" she wept.

" Anita – I-I never wanted it to go this far." He stuttered.

" Well it did." She got up and walked down to the bank of the river as James sat feeling horrible once more.

" Why me?" She asked.

Taking a deep breath she looked back to Middleton place and all of the hardships it held for her and dove in. Holding her breath she slowly sank to the bottom.

' This is my simple solution' she thought.

* * *


	20. Happily Ever After?

Sob- read this chapter.

* * *

Ch 20

James heard a loud splash in the river behind him. He turned around to see a dark form sinking. He looked around for Anita and remembered footsteps behind him.

" Anita!" He yelled.

When she didn't appear he ran down to the riverbank and saw her form at the bottom. He dove in and slipped his arm around her waist air escape his mouth as he dragged her to the surface. He gasped, as he broke free of the water's death grip and pulled her to shore.

" Anita." He said feeling for a pulse.

He looked sighed and looked at her gown.

" The Colonel is going to kill me." He groaned as he pulled out his dagger.

He cut through to her corset and cut the strings. She began to cough immediately and spit up water.

" Thank God." He sighed with relief.

" William!" She cried looking around. Then she remembered that he was gone.

" Why am I still here!" she wept.

" You tried to commit suicide." James said.

" I know what I tried to do!" She snapped as he put her cloak around her.

" Anita you need to change the water was freezing," He said helping her up.

She was dripping from head to toe and then she noticed her dress.

" I can't go inside looking like this!" She shrieked covering herself.

" It was the only way to save you." James protested.

She pulled her cloak all the away around herself and began to walk away.

" That's it? No thank you?" He asked standing there in his wet uniform.

" I didn't want to be saved, nothing can save me now." She said.

" Look, stay right here, I'll be right back.

James went around through the entrance on the other side. He went down to the Colonel's quarters and knocked on the door. William opened it and looked Bordon in the eye.

" Sir, Anita is-" he was cut off when William punched him in the jaw.

James staggered back and regained his composure.

" Get the hell away from me!" William hissed.

" Fine, I just wanted to let you know you've made the biggest mistake of your life and that Anita almost paid for it with her's," Bordon said

William was in the process of shutting the door when James had given him new information.

" What?" he asked opening the door again.

" She tried to kill herself." James said.

" Is she all right?" William asked.

" Well she could use your support right now." James said.

" Why does she need me when she has you?" He sneered.

" First of all I kissed her, she told me she loved you and I refused to believe her. James said.

" Secondly the child is yours and yes she tried to drown herself in the river." James finished.

" Where is she?" William demanded.

"Outside on the bench."

William wasted no time in going to her, he ran outside and found her shivering by a rose bush.

He walked slowly over to her.

" You know, the roses won't last forever," He said.

She looked up and smiled sadly.

" They aren't as good as what I've lost."

" Well perhaps you never lost it after all." He replied embracing her.

He didn't say anything as he held her. It didn't matter that she was wet or that his jacket was undone they had each other. He kissed her softly and led her back into the house. James stood there silently in the shadows then disappeared.

One year later.

Anita stood in front of her mirror and checked her gown again. She smiled as she pulled the veil over her hair.

" Ma'am you don't want to keep the groom waiting do you?" Ebony asked.

Anita accepted her bouquet and they walked down to the garden.

The music started and Ebony walked down the aisle and Anita followed in lavender gown and came to stand by William's side.

Lady Sullivan held the baby, a boy named Joseph.

" Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to rejoin this man and this woman in Holy matrimony." The priest said.

" So I guess this is Happily ever after?" William whispered to her.

" I guess so." She replied.

* * *

The End

* * *

And yes I am thinking about making a sequel.


End file.
